1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus having the same, and more particularly to an image recognition device capable of improving a display quality and productivity and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An amorphous-silicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display apparatus (a-Si TFT-LCD apparatus), which is a kind of flat panel display, is widely applied to an electronic instrument, for example, such as a notebook computer, a monitor, a television set, a mobile communication system, a hand-held electronic appliance and so on.
Also, since the a-Si TFT-LCD, generally, includes a photosensitive material that is chemically changeable in response to a light, the a-Si TFT-LCD may be broadly used to biometrics industries as a photoelectric sensor.
The biometrics industries relate to a personal verification system using inherent biological properties, for example, such as a fingerprint, a voice, a facial feature, a hand or an eye iris. In view of cost, convenience and accuracy, a personal verification system using the fingerprint among the inherent biological properties is widely used.
A fingerprint recognition device, generally, is disposed on an LCD panel that displays an image. When both pixel areas of the fingerprint recognition device and the LCD panel are not exactly aligned with each other while the fingerprint recognition device is disposed on the LCD panel, a moiré image may appear thereon.
FIG. 1 is a plane view showing a conventional fingerprint recognition device disposed on an LCD panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, pixel areas of a fingerprint recognition device 120 may be misaligned with pixel areas of an LCD panel 100 while the fingerprint recognition device 120 is disposed on the LCD panel 100. Thus, a gate line 101 and a data line 102 of the LCD panel 100 may interfere with a gate line 121 and a sensing signal output line 122 of the fingerprint recognition device 120, thereby appearing a latticed pattern on the fingerprint recognition device 120.
As a result, a screen of the LCD panel 100 may be partially dark due to the latticed pattern and brightness of the LCD panel 100 may be deteriorated.